


Time to Shine

by juliairian



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out About Merlin’s Magic (Merlin), Elyan Lives (Merlin), Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin Saves the Day (Merlin), Merlin to the rescue, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), The knights try magic, They're super useless at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliairian/pseuds/juliairian
Summary: Arthur, Merlin, Gwen and the knights are stuck in a tomb and there's only one way to get out: using magic.
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 75
Kudos: 1914





	Time to Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tumblr post](https://changelink.tumblr.com/post/612119718122471424/i-really-want-arthur-and-the-knights-be-put-in-a) by changelink. Thanks for the inspiration! xxx

Eight hours.

That's how long they'd been stuck in this damn tomb. The situation would be utterly ridiculous if it wasn’t so serious.

It had all started so well: Guinevere and Lancelot, after much dancing around the question, and after finally asking for Arthur’s blessing, were newly married. The celebration continued the morning after the wedding day with a picnic just amongst friends, away from Camelot. Or it would have, had they not been lured by some magical light to a strange ruin on the way.

Elyan, Leon, Gwaine and Percival were listlessly sitting around an improvised camp fire they had lit in the cavernous, ruined hall. Arthur was pacing. Their search of the tunnels around the hall had shown most of them to be collapsed, including the one that had come crashing down behind them, sending them deeper and deeper into the earth. Arthur couldn’t fathom it. One day, things were going so well. And then, within a few hours, this.

Arthur kicked a piece of rubble away. Bested by a load of rocks. That probably never happened to any self-respecting king, right? And where the hell was Merlin? What was taking them so long?!

“They should have been back by now,” he grumbled. 

Gwaine, _of course_ , groaned. “You’ve said that twice already, princess.”

“I’m the king, I’ll say whatever I like,” Arthur groused, award that he sounded like a petulant child. Leon sent him a commiserating look, at least.

Finally, voices were coming closer again; Lancelot, Gwen and Merlin were back. A light was shining into the hall from the far doorway where the three of them had gone exploring what seemed like hours ago.

Arthur strode forward. “What took you so long,” he complained, but was silenced by a stack of dusty books Gwen thrust into his arms.

“Oh thank Gods,” she breathed and then let out a sneeze. “They were so heavy. Thank you, Arth—“ she managed, and sneezed again. Merlin stumbled past him and dumped a pile of scrolls in heavy metal cases on the floor by the fire, sending up a dust cloud that sent him into a coughing fit.

“Just drop them over here, please,” he managed, wheezing and leaning on his legs. Arthur murmured, “sure, why don’t I follow your orders, _Merlin,”_ something his traitorous friends summarily ignored. Which was good, because he was pretty sure he was still wearing an expression of way too much relief at seeing his manservant again, safe and sound, even if a bit dusty.

Gwaine immediately jumped up and helped brush Merlin off, laughing at him. 

“You look like you took a tumble, Merlin. What happened?”

Lancelot, somehow the only one with any composure left, neatly stacked another pile of books next to the pile of scrolls. “We found some sort of library over there, and brought everything that was still legible.” He shrugged and smiled fondly at Merlin. “Merlin just wanted to make sure we got all of them,” he added with a twinkle and a completely unnecessary hair-ruffle that did totally not annoy Arthur at all.

“Oh great,” he said in revenge for that little display, bringing his stack of books to join the others. “At least we won’t be bored until we die down here.”

“We won’t,” Merlin’s voice, now clear, rang out between them, and somehow everyone turned to him. Merlin, covered in dirt, but smiling, stood up straight and gestured to the books and scrolls. “Somewhere in here is a way out of this place, and we’re going to find it.”

Arthur raised his eyebrows, about to say something, but then he saw the faint blush on Merlin’s cheeks, saw the proud look Gwen was giving him and the general movement amongst his knights as they began picking up books to help. Arthur allowed a small smile and shook his head.

About an hour or two later, Arthur was getting nowhere. He was also hungry. The books were useless, the scrolls illegible, no matter how long Merlin (of all people) stared at them, and the life-saving method of defeating stupid rocks was still not forthcoming. The fire had died down and Leon kept half-heartedly feeding the flames with the remains of ancient furniture. At least they wouldn’t freeze until they ran out of table legs.

“Oh!”

The clear sound of Gwen’s voice rang out through the hall. It startled Lancelot, who had fallen asleep in her lap, Gwaine, who had fallen asleep over a book, and everyone else who was still trying to decipher ancient runes. 

“Oh? What Oh? You found something?” Merlin stepped over Lancelot and sat down next to her. She handed him the book.

“Oh,” he added meaningfully, and his eyes slowly travelled up until they met Arthur’s.

Arthur raised his eyebrows at him. “What,” he said tonelessly, knowing that whatever it was, he wasn’t going to like it.

Instead of answering, Gwen and Merlin exchanged a look that was laden with questions and implications. They seemed to say more with their eyes than they normally did with words; it only got worse when Lancelot leaned over Gwen’s shoulder, reading for a second and making that same meaningful eye-contact with Merlin. “Oh,” he said, sounding worried.

“At your own convenience, of course,” Arthur snapped, irritated that he was left out of the Looking-at-Merlin-Profoundly-Club. That was supposed to be a one-member club, after all, and he was its king, naturally.

"Well," Gwen hedged, looking guilty. "I may have found something. But you're not going to like it."

"How is it that I already guessed that?" Arthur stood up, stretched, and went to retrieve the book from Gwen.

The page opened was bleached by time and brittle, but beautifully illustrated. And clearly a magic spell.

"What's this?" Arthur said warily, frowning at the words in what he assumed was old Brittonic.

The knights crowded around him, trying to read over his shoulders. Gwaine whistled. "Well, it seems like we're in luck. That image is pretty unambiguous, right?"

Arthur gritted his teeth. It really was quite clear: the picture showed a man standing from the side, one hand outstretched, his eyes dotted with a faint hint of what may have been gold leaf once. Finely drawn waves flowed from his fingertips into a wall, carving a neat hole through solid rock.

He sighed heavily and stepped away from the nosy crowd, handing the book to Gwaine so they could all look. He turned and his eyes sought, as always, Merlin. Strangely enough, the man who was usually at the forefront wherever anything was happening had stayed back. He was still stood where he'd been, watching Arthur anxiously. What had gotten into his manservant today? Apart from them being trapped in a tomb, of course. But he should really be used to that sort of thing by now.

His knights, on the other hand, were bickering now. Percival, of all people, seemed to have some knowledge of the old language and tried to read it, before being shushed by Elyan. "Careful. Who knows, you might trigger it," he hissed.

Lancelot stepped up to Arthur whilst the others began discussing the spell. "What are you thinking, Sire?"

Arthur gave him a wry smile. Lancelot's adherence to the code and the proper form always made him feel in charge and more able to cope. So magic it was, then? It had been only a matter of time. If he was honest, Arthur had been contemplating lifting the ban on magic and making a formal apology to the druids for months now. Something had always happened to interfere until now. But if he did this, Arthur knew he couldn't very well still forbid magic and use it to help himself at the same time. As much as he'd respected his father – Uther had sadly been a hypocrite in that. No, if he did this, it would be the last piece in a picture he was seeing more and more clearly. Magic wasn't good or evil, it simply was. It corrupted, but it also healed. And sometimes, apparently, it blasted rocks. He gave Lancelot what he hoped was a stern look.

"It would seem we have to resort to sorcery to get out of here."

"And does that present... a problem?" he asked carefully. Arthur snorted in irritation. "Come now, Lancelot, you know me better than that." He slapped him good-naturedly on the shoulder and raised his voice. "And that goes for all of you."

The knights looked up. Merlin stepped a little closer, all attention now. Somehow, when he looked at him, Arthur felt a funny jolt go through him. As if he knew, suddenly, that what he was about to say was more important than he'd thought. His heart beating faster, Arthur spoke up, taking as much of a regal stance as he managed.

"Perhaps you guessed it already. In recent months, I have prepared to lift the ban on magic in Camelot." Gwen let out a little gasp. "It's been about time, really. My father's... crimes require an answer, and the things that have happened to us all – Lancelot returning from beyond the veil; the dragon, Aithusa, saving our lives from Morgana; Elyan's survival – have made it clear that magic was only ever a tool. I trust all of you here with my life. Therefore I trust you with this tool." Arthur's eyes strayed to Merlin in particular, and, not knowing why, his heart beat ever faster at what he saw there.

He forced himself to continue. "Since we're not getting out of here any other way, this is as good a time as any. To new beginnings," he nodded to Gwen and Lance, "and to hopefully our freedom, I say, from this day forth, magic that does not harm another is free to be practiced once more."

There was a hush in the great cavernous hall after the last echo of his words had faded away. Arthur let his eyes sweep over the tired knights, Gwen... and Merlin, who looked a little wobbly, pride glowing in his eyes. He smiled a little.

In the silence, Leon was the first one to speak. "My lord, that's good news, truly. I think I speak for all of us when I agree that this was overdue." He looked around, but noone spoke up against him. "But... I'm not sure how that will help us now. We don't have a magic user among us, so how can we use the spell?"

"Well," he clapped his hands together. "We don't know that until we try it. Percival!"

Arthur strode over to his tallest knight. "You seem to have some understanding of this tongue?"

Percival shrugged. "A little, Sire."

"Would you be willing to be the first to try it?"

"Try it?" Percival made a face. "I don't know if I..." 

Gwaine stepped up to him and winked as he handed him the book. "Don't worry, if a rock falls on you I'll save you, my lady," he grinned. Percival scowled at him, but accepted the heavy tome.

"Everybody stand back," Arthur commanded, and Percival looked truly concerned now. The knights, Gwen and Merlin gathered a few yards away.

Percival took a deep breath and stretched out his hand. And then he began speaking. His deep voice recited the words, but… Arthur was a little disappointed. He'd thought there would be more weight to them, somehow. He felt a bit silly all of a sudden and wondered what Morgana would think if she saw them now. Ridiculous.

The last words of the spell rang out. There was a beat. Nothing happened. And then Leon piped up, "perhaps you need to practice first?"

* * *

Half an hour later, Percival was still reciting the words that they all surely knew by heart now, when something finally happened. Unfortunately, that something was merely Gwaine losing his patience. He stomped over to Percival and took the book from him.

"Here, I'll give it a go," he said and struck a pose.

"Be my guest," Percy grumbled and sat down by the fire again.

Gwaine took a deep breath and recited the words. He was using a lot more panache and enunciated each syllable clearly. But nothing happened.

Elyan let out a laugh. "Well, why don't we all try?"

The next minutes would forever be the most embarrassing of Arthur's reign. It was a good thing his knights were knights and not theatric performers. He was yet undecided whether Elyans completely tone-deaf attempt at singing the spell or Lancelot's careful mumbling had been worse.

To top it all off, Merlin and Gwen were sitting to the side, talking in hushed whispers. She had tried to no avail and Arthur assumed they were now heatedly discussing the others’ performances. Merlin in particular seemed upset, reluctant... oh. Now there was a thought.

Lancelot passed the book to Arthur, saying, "perhaps you need to try, Sire", but Arthur was still looking at Merlin.

"You know who hasn't had a go, Lancelot? That's right, Merlin!"

Lancelot looked torn between amusement and concern. "I suppose so, Sire," he said, shooting a look to Gwen, who smiled beatifically at Merlin.

"Yes, Merlin," she urged, with an attempt at sounding innocent and failing miserably. "I think it's about time, don't you?"

Merlin, for lack of a better word, looked miserable. Arthur grinned and walked over to them. "Come on Merlin, don't sulk. She's right, it’s only fair." He grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled him up, to be faced with an expression of someone who desperately wished to run away. He grinned evilly and pushed the book into his arms. "What's the matter? Afraid of a little spell that your king and all of his knights already tried? You're not scared, are you, Merlin?"

Merlin swallowed. "Not at all," he lied, his puppy dog eyes pleading with Arthur. Arthur had to admit that messing with Merlin already cheered him up significantly. Why should they all make asses of themselves and not Merlin? He steered him forward, facing the blocked tunnel. Merlin swallowed. "Arthur, whatever happens, please," he whimpered and Arthur laughed, even as the words struck an odd chord with him. Merlin looked truly worried. But there was nothing for it now, Arthur thought. He couldn't well admit in public how completely gone on Merlin he was by allowing him to bow out now.

"In your own time, Merlin. It'll be fine," he added, genuine reassurance in his eyes and a firm clasp to Merlin's shoulders. Merlin sighed and turned to the tunnel, Arthur stepping out of the way to the side.

Merlin breathed deeply and hesitantly stretched out his arm. Another funny jolt, like recognition, snapped through Arthur. _He looks exactly like the illustration,_ he thought. Suddenly his throat went dry.

Merlin became still. He did not glance at the book; instead he lowered his head and closed his eyes. He whispered a single word and his eyes opened, glancing up, shining like molten gold.

From his hand, an invisible force pushed forward towards the tunnel, so strong that it made Arthur stumble backwards. His heart was pounding now as his head kept whirring with _it's magic, genuine magic, Merlin has magic, it's actually working…_

There was a sound like someone was releasing a sharp sigh. Merlin lowered his hand and Arthur gaped. Where the blockage had been was now a clear passage, filled with _sand_.

_Merlin told the rocks to become sand and they obeyed,_ was the first thought in Arthur's mind, followed directly by a sudden urge to press Merlin bodily against a wall and order him to make his eyes glow like that again up close. Arthur blinked as his brain got over these incredibly stupid notions, slowly catching up with the rest of his body.

Merlin let out a breath, looking a bit tired, his head now directly facing the ground. The book had slid to the floor, forgotten.

Arthur looked around. Elyan and Leon looked as shocked as Arthur felt. Gwaine, of course, looked pleased and somewhat _intrigued_ in a way Arthur hastily tried to forget. But Lancelot and Gwen, possibly the worst liars in Camelot, looked proud, relieved... and _not one bit surprised._

Arthur took a shaky breath. He knew what he had to do. It was crystal clear.

He left Merlin standing where he was and strode over to Gwaine. "You. Not a sound." Then his accusing finger moved to Lancelot. "And _you!_ You knew about this?" His eyes shifted from Lance to Gwen and back. "Since when," he demanded. 

Lancelot straightened. "Since the Griffin."

"What??"

"Arthur, please," Gwen looked at him with her big doe eyes, but bit her tongue when she saw his expression.

Leon stepped forward. "It's all right, though, isn't it? I mean, you just rescinded the ban, right my Lord?"

Arthur's eyes went wide and he knew he'd strangle the next person who had an opinion on the matter of his closest personal friend lying to him for years.

"Out. Everybody out. I want you all in that tunnel as fast as you can, get the hell out of this tomb, NOW."

This time, they didn't hesitate. Gwen picked up a few scrolls as they gathered their things. Gwaine left last, squeezing Merlin's shoulder once more. "If he gives you any trouble, just turn him into sand, too, eh?"

Merlin gave a small choked laugh but remained rooted to the spot.

Arthur waited a moment for the footsteps to recede before he came forward. He moved next to Merlin, contemplating the sandy tunnel in front of them. Merlin was still staring resolutely at the floor.

“Merlin.” Arthur nudged him with his shoulder.

“Hm?”

“Look at your king, will you?”

That did the trick. Merlin finally looked up from under long lashes that seemed a bit wet. He gave a half-hearted sniffle. Arthur gave a little laugh. “You’re the most pathetic sorcerer in all of Albion.”

Merlin’s laugh was a bit of a relief. “I suppose so,” he said.

“And a pretty powerful one.”

Merlin took a deep breath and blinked away any stray tears. He raised his chin. “Yes,” he said.

Arthur smiled sadly. “You’re also an idiot.”

Merlin looked guilty. “Arthur I—I’ve wanted to—“

He was silenced when Arthur enveloped him in a sudden hug. First, Merlin seemed startled and awkward, but then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around Arthur with a sigh. He pressed his face into Arthur’s neck, and Arthur ran a hand into his hair. “You idiot,” he mumbled into Merlin’s shoulder.

“I know,” Merlin mumbled back.

“It must have been so dangerous, all these years under my father.”

Merlin simply sniffed and seemed to bury himself deeper into Arthur’s chest, his fingers curling into his tunic.

“And yet you stayed.”

Merlin loosened his fingers a little and pulled back. His face was close now, his cheeks reddened, his eyes huge in the dwindling firelight. “Of course. Who else was going to save your arse every other week?”

Arthur smiled and knew that there were some long conversations ahead. But Merlin’s eyes softened as Arthur looked at him fondly, making warmth well up in his heart. “Nobody,” he said, and realized that if he didn’t kiss Merlin right that instant, he’d probably start to cry again. _We can’t have that,_ he thought.

Arthur leaned in and with a soft gasp from Merlin sealed their lips together. Merlin immediately melted into his arms and all Arthur could do was draw his arms tighter around him. Merlin’s hands wandered up his neck and held onto him, relishing the kiss like a thirsty man given water. His body fit against Arthur’s like they were made for each other, hands hungrily searching, lips exploring.

Arthur sucked on Merlin’s lower lip, then abruptly broke the kiss. Breathing heavily, his heart drumming in his chest, he placed another light kiss or two on Merlin’s plump lips to catch himself before he caught his eyes. “And no more showing me up in front of my knights, is that clear?”

“Of course, my Lord,” Merlin breathed, a twinkle in his eyes.

“I know you never mean it when you say that,” Arthur groused, his nose nudging Merlin’s cheek.

Merlin gave a content chuckle. “Sorry,” he said with a small gasp as Arthur placed another feathery kiss on his cheekbone.

“Merlin?”

Merlin smiled, leaning forward to kiss a light trail up towards Arthur’s ear. “Yes, _my Lord_?” he breathed.

Arthur shivered. He caught Merlin’s gaze again and said, inches from his lips, “do it again for me?”

Merlin brushed his lips against Arthur’s and murmured, “as you wish, my Lord,” as his eyes began to glow once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Percival, my boi! I'm sorry I had you be the first to fail XD  
> But it was just too funny imagining his face trying to cast a spell.


End file.
